Heavy
Heavy (full-named Misha,According to the comics.),Alias Heavy Weapons guy is one of nine playable classes in Team Fortress 2. He hails from Russia, and is the largest if not smartest man for defense on the team. He is a slow character, yet considered the strongest too, capable of shredding his enemies within minutes. His signature weapon is a minigun whom he names Sasha and his favorite snack being sandwiches, named Sandviches. He states that his minigun can fire 10.000 rounds per minute, and that it costs $400.000 to fire it for twelve seconds. Some say he has crush on his minigun(Sa-Sha). It is revealed at heavy's primary taunt at team fortress 2 In Garry's Mod He is widely used in Garry's Mod, ironically often showing up in fanworks as a mentally challenged character and he is often paired up with the Medic and/or Female Medic, in a wide array of both purely platonic and romantic relationships. Personality In Gmod. Heavy enjoys Sandwiches, goes on adventures and is a skilled bowler. He makes fun of Scout and mocks him like calling him little man. Heavy is willing to save the world from Coach who obtains the Cheeseburger of World Apocalypse with the Great Sandwich. After becoming president of United States, he abuses his presidentship like building a wall in Mexican border and ordering the nuke on Russia. Heavy is often friends with the Eleventh Doctor, Demoman, Medic, Engineer and Sniper. He is not afraid of a Witch. Heavy is brave, strong and powerful man ever. Powers and Abilites Heavy is a stronger character. He can beat up Scouts and Soldiers and use his minigun to kill many enemies. When he obtains the Great Sandwich, Heavy can fly, generate electricity, launch Sandwiches as projectiles and fire energy beam from his powerful item. He has superstrength, durability and is much powerful as Evil Coach with the Cheeseburger of World Apocalypse. Heavy can also use the Great Sandwich to banish evil version to the burger and restore the victims Coach killed back to normal. Pootis Heavy is often associated with edited voice lines that audibly sound like "poot" or "pootis", usually derived from the voice line "Put(poot) Dis(tis)penser here." The Pootisbird and Pootbird being a direct result of this. Allies Coach is Heavy's friend. He imprisons Vin Diesel and sends him to kill hitman and in return he will release his friend. Coach succeed his mission and Heavy holds his part of the bargain and releases Vin. Ellis is Heavy's friend because he gives him a teddybear. The Eleventh Doctor meets Heavy. They goes on adventures, defeats a Dalek and puts fezzes on because "fezzes are cool". Enemies Tank is Heavy's enemy. They hate and fight each other. They are both strong and powerful. Heavy caused Louis to get fired from his job. Heavy becomes Doctor Who and defeated the Weeping Angels. Videos *The Adventures of Louis: Louis goes to Work *Cheeseburger Apocalypse: The Movie *The Adventures of Coach: Episode 6 *Team Fortress 2: Moments with Heavy - Heavy Takes his Driving Test *Team Fortress 2: Moments with Heavy - Heavy Orders an Xbox 360 *GMod Heavy Birthday - Part 1 *Gmod Heavy Birthday - Part 2 *Heavy is spy *Team Fortress 2: Moments with Heavy - Heavy's Retarded Holiday *Team Fortress 2: Moments with Heavy - Heavy Goes Bowling *Team Fortress 2: Moments with Heavy - French Toast *PRESIDENT HEAVY *Simple Heavy: Party Hard *HEAVY GOES TO SCHOOL *HEAVY IN JAIL *HEAVY BECOMES A FIREFIGHTER *HEAVY JOINS THE ARMY *HEAVY JOINS THE NAVY SEALS *Heavy vs Doctor Who (gmod) *Heavy Doctor Who 1: Cry Some More! (gmod) *TF2 Heavy In Trouble *President Heavy (Proper Cut) *HEAVY PLAYS POKEMON GO *Heavy meets chibi glaDOS *OFFICER HEAVY Trivia *Heavy is the main protagonist of Cheeseburger Apocalypse: The Movie. *Heavy is the main antagonist of Team Fortress 2 - President Heavy. *Heavy is the main protaginist of Heavy Doctor Who. *In Cow Eating Contest Heavy likes sandwich instead of beef. *Heavy becomes a police officer in OFFICER HEAVY. *In Not So Magical Events, Heavy is turned into a dispencer by BLU spy disguised as RED Engineer. Category:Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Heroes